Dentist for L!
by nateriver88
Summary: L goes to the dentist Cute, fluffy one shot. No flames please! R


Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of its characters ^_^

Rated T: for heated kissing, swearing and cos its death note! XD ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lawliet-chan" Light called happily, walking swiftly through the front door of there appartment. "Hello Light-kun" L replied in his usual monotone with a slight hint of cuteness in his voice.

Light grinned and glomped his boyfriend nearly knocking the raven flying onto his precious laptop. Light smiled sweetly and nuzzled L's neck breathing in his natural scent. He sighed happily, he was so in love with this man. Light let his mind wander back to a few months before when L had first pressed his lips against his,  
the way his body tingled as those soft snowy lips caressed his own.

"Um light-kun?" L asked awkwardley snapping light out of his thoughts. "Uh oh sorry" Light blushed when he realised he was still attached to the insomniacs back,  
he quickly let go and stood up, letting his OCD take over as he checked himself in the mirror and straightened his barely ruffled clothes.

The candy-addict smiled and got up to wrap his arms around the brunette emitting a small squeal of surprise from light. He looked deep into light's eyes and gently leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the others. Light smiled and ran his tounge across L's bottom lip and emitting a gasp from the detective.

Light ran his tounge over L's teeth and suddenly stopped when he felt a hole in the top of one Lawliets molars, the moment his tounge touched the hole L let out a yelp of pain and pulled away.

"I'm sorry panda-chan" light whined as the workaholic pouted at him, his hand fixed firmly over his jaw. "Let me take a look" Light suggested moving closer,  
L almost immediatly moved away.

"Pwease!" Light whined doing his best puppy dog eyes. The detective sighed and hesitantly opened his mouth. Light looked into his mouth and soon spotted a fairly hole near the back of L's mouth. Light sighed "Lawli, i knew all this candy would damage your mouth eventually" he said in a unintentional motherly tone.

L just decided to pout more making light blush. "Your going straight to the dentist" Light said raising his eyebrows. L visibaly paled and the whole room seemed to tip to one side, he grabbed lights arm to steady himself.

"Lawli whats wrong!?" Light asked in a worried tone. "N-nothing" the usually emotionless man replied, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. Lights brow furrowed and he picked L up and gently lay him on the sofa.

L suddenly grabbed lights arm looking at him with wide eyes "Light-kun don't make me go the dentist". Light raised his eyebrows, "Don't be silly L, when was your last check up?"

The worlds greatest detective fought for a few moments, the way his flickered back and forth suggested he was counting and light could only hope he was counting in months.

"Last time i went, 14 years, 25 days ago" L muttered innocently. Lights jaw dropped and he scowled heavily at L. "What? Watari-san never made me go" L said in reply to lights look. He didnt get to utter another word as felt himself being dragged quite forcefully out of the appartment. "NO! Light-kun, i don't want to!" He said desperately hanging onto the door way.

Light made a "humph!" noise and pryed L from the door and led him to the car. The insominiac didnt say a word during the car ride, he sat with his legs pulled tight to his chest, sucking furiously on a lollipop.

L purposely dawdled on the way in, he knew it would annoy the brunette who was know making arrangements at the reception desk. Light finished and sat down in a chair next to L.

Meanwhile, the cake lover was starting to feel quite uncomfortable. The chair upon he sat was hard and hurt his butt keeping him from relaxing. His nerves were getting worse by the second, he gritted his teeth as unfamilar tight feelings swirled around his stomach. The dense musky smell in the room made him feel sick and he really just wanted to get out now.

"Light....i'm scared" L said in the tinyist voice. This made Light melt and he turned to him "L, trust me. It'll be fine, ill come in with you." He gave his boyfriends hand a reassuring squeeze and felt L relax a bit next to him.

"Rue Ryuzaki?" The receptionist called. L sighed and got up with light following him, He took a deep breath and walked down the corridor as calmly as possible.

Suddenly a grey haired man popped his head out from one of the rooms. L guessed this would be the guy treating him, he was around mid 50's with dull grey hair with matching grey eyes. He didnt appear cold though, he smiled nervously at the dectective which most people did when seeing L for the first time.

"Right this way." The man, who L had now discovered was called Mr Aizawa as it read on his namecard, smiled slightly. L shuffled into the room trying his best to stop his legs shaking, Light moved from behind him to go lean against the fair wall in the fairly small room.

After he told the Mr. Aizawa the story, L was told to take a seat in a far reclined long chair. It was a lot more comfortable then those nasty plastic chairs in the reception. The sweets addict kep his eyes fixed on light who was smiling at him. L jumped a bit when he felt a vibration and the chair reclined further.

"Ok open your mouth wide please" Mr Aizawa requested leaning over the insomniac. Light nodded at him and L opened his mouth. He supressed a grimace when he felt the dentists fingers in his mouth, prodding and poking various teeth. He scraped a bit at the bad tooth with a metal tool causing L to wince a little.

"You just need a filling this time" Mr Aizawa commented in a matter of factly way. L didnt know what a filling was but he had the filling he couldve of got worse.  
L kept his eyes fixed on light the whole time so he didnt see what the dentist was approaching his mouth with. "This might sting a little" Mr Aizawa warned.  
"Huh?" Was all L said before he felt a rather nasty pinching pain in his gum.

He screwed his eyes tight and gripped the chair resisting the urge to clamp his mouth shut and punch Mr Aizawa. The pain soon died and his mouth began to feel strange. "Your mouth will be a bit numb for a while" the dentist exclaimed before getting to work on the bad tooth.

L watched as the tooth was cleaned and the filling was put in, it shouldve of hurt but he didnt feel a thing. "All done." Mr Aizawa smiled and L rinsed his mouth. L got out of the chair smiling and enjoying the feeling of the smoothness of the tooth and it didnt hurt to go near it anymore.

He gave a cute smile to Light before they both said there goodbyes and left the dental surgery. As they got in the car Light killed L hard on the lips. L struggled to kiss back with his numb lip and this caused them to both giggle.

Just as L was about to move down to kiss lights neck Light stopped him. "Wait till we get home" He purred in a seductive voice causing L's libedo to soar.  
They drove home fast and as soon as the front of the appartment was closed, L pushed Light hard against the door and kissed him hard. After a few heated make out sessions L dragged light up the stairs to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

---------The end------------

WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
R&R PWEASEEEE NO LEMON THIS TIME SORRY ^^ 


End file.
